


A Rare Quiet Moment

by Niko_akame



Category: The Serrated Edge of Fate - Kiran Charles & Nikola Harvey
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tent Sex, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko_akame/pseuds/Niko_akame
Summary: Jask and Vince have reconcilled, and Vince wants to show Jask his appreciation.
Relationships: Jaskian Veris/Vincenzo Riskel





	A Rare Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Grammatical errors/typos are on me. This was done in like a day and I haven't really had a chance to look over it again. Hope you enjoy.

The first thing Vince notices when he wakes up is that sun is directly in his face. He blinks open his eyes and squints as he sees the reason behind it. The sun has risen just enough so that a beam falls right through the hole he burned into the tent last night when Jask was fucking him senseless. He hadn’t meant to do it, but Jask’s thrust were hitting perfectly and when his lover wrapped a hand around his cock, a burst of flame had shot out of the hand he’d been gripping the material with. Now that momentary lapse of control was coming to bite him in the ass via sunlight. He tries to turn away and that’s when Vince notices his second thing of the morning. 

He is pinned under something heavy. He lifts his head and looks down to find Jask’s wing covering him completely. As his brain function slowly returns, he can also feel Jask’s arm around his waist, tight as a steel band. He turns his head to see his mate face down in the pillow. The angel is obviously still asleep and Vince wiggles to see exactly how trapped he is. An annoyed grunt comes from his companion and Vince grins. 

“Jaskian. Wake up, honey. The sun is shining, birds are chirping. It's a new day!” Vince does his best sing-song voice. A low growl cuts through the air and it sends shivers down Vince’s spine. He pulls his arms out from underneath Jask’s wings and slowly begins combing his fingers through the feathers. Jask’s growl turns into a moan and Vince’s grin grows. There is nothing he loves more in the world than this man, and the fact that he responds to him like this never ceases to amaze Vince. Jask’s arm tightens around him and he moves closer into him. 

“Are you feeling cuddly or are you just cold?” Vince leans as far over as he can to kiss the angel's head. Jask sighs and lifts his hold so he can roll and pull Vince into his arms. Vince goes willingly and hums happily when Jask puts his face in Vince’s neck. 

“A little of A, a little of B…” Jask’s sleep rough voice makes certain parts of Vince’s anatomy wake up further. 

“You know I’ll always warm you up, Sweetheart.” Vince runs his hands over Jask’s back and pushes back into his feathers. What can only be described as a purr comes from Jask as his wings arch up and against Vince’s hands. Vince takes his time adjusting feathers and preening the wings. Being able to take care of Jask - to make him feel good like this – is one of Vince’s favorite things. He gets lost in thought as he begins to notice the signs of the others waking up. He can smell the smoke from the wood stove as his mother begins breakfast in the house. They don’t have a lot of time before Johnny or one of the others comes to collect them so Vince decides now is the best time to get out his sickening emotions. 

“Jask?” He waits until he hears the curious hum from Jask before he continues, “Thank you. For coming back. I know Draz kind of forced you but you could’ve left. You could’ve gone home and you didn’t. You stayed. For me. I just wanted you to know how much I love you. How much having you here is saving me.” 

There’s a moment of quiet in which Vince regrets saying anything so serious before Jask pulls back to look at him, “Vin, I couldn’t have gone home. You _are _my home. I love you.”__

__Vince knows that. It’s not the first time they’ve talked about it and it probably won’t be the last. But right now, in the quiet morning they’re sharing, still undisturbed by anything or anyone else, it feels so much more real. He tilts Jask face up so that he can kiss him. He watches as Jask’s bright blue eyes close and then he follows suit, closing his eyes and deepening the kiss as Jask pulls them closer together. Vince shifts one leg up between Jask’s and they roll until he’s hovering over the angel. Jask’s hands slide down to Vince’s ass and Vince breaks the kiss. He looks down and studies Jask’s face, smiling at him._ _

__“I really love you,” he says quietly before capturing Jask’s lips again. The kiss is deliciously slow and Vince loses himself in it, rocking his hips down so that his length brushes across Jask’s. They both moan, the sounds blending together as Vince picks up the pace. Jask’s fingers push harder into his skin and Vince knows there will be bruises there later. Jask’s legs spread further apart and Vince settles between them, reaching down to position the head of his cock and pushing in. Jask’s quiet gasp as Vince fills him has Vince kissing him again. Vince stays buried in Jask as he trails kisses from his lips to his jaw. He slowly makes his way to Jask’s neck and bites lightly. Jask’s legs go around his hips and he rolls up, bringing Vince deeper. Vince drops his head to Jask’s shoulder and moves his hands into Jask’s wings, sliding up to his wing joints and gripping tight._ _

__“Vin!” Jask shudders against him and Vince uses the leverage his grip gives him to hold Jask down as he begins to move._ _

__“Fuck, Jask… you always feel so good. Couldn’t live without this. Without you.” He shifts his hips until Jask is squirming underneath him, telling him that he’s found the right angle._ _

__“Don’t stop!” Jask’s legs tighten around him and Vince chuckles. He couldn’t stop now if he tried. He removed one hand from Jask’s wing and slides it down Jask’s side to his cock. He kisses Jask again as he sends a pleasure pulse through his hand into Jask. The sound that erupts from Jask makes Vince a little dizzy with lust and he begins to stroke him in time with his thrusts. The small moans and grunts are interrupted sporadically with Jask saying his name, and as he speeds up Vince can hear the desperation in his mate’s tone. He knows it well, because he can feel it building in himself._ _

__“Come on, sweetheart. Show me. Please Jask, I need to feel you come for me,” Vince whispers in his ear before biting gently. Jask’s back arches off the sleeping bag as he comes all over Vince’s hand. Vince growls as Jask’s muscles clench around him and he thrusts one last time before filling him up. “Fuck.”_ _

__Jask’s arms slide around his waist as he collapses on top of him and he buries his face in Jask’s neck, laying opposite of how they’d started the morning. Vince decides he isn’t going to move for the next week, content to lie in Jask’s arms and buried inside of him. The peace is short lived however, as the door to the back of the house bangs open._ _

__“Put your pants on and come get breakfast!” Draz calls out to them. “And yes, Vincenzo, pants are mandatory. Your mother’s rules.”_ _

__Vince sighs and lifts his head to look at Jask. “Good morning.”_ _

__“It absolutely is.” Jask grins and kisses him before unceremoniously pushing him off of him and onto the sleeping bag. “Now let’s go get bacon.”_ _


End file.
